drfrostfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 48
Dr. Frost and Assistant Yoon goes into police station and speaks with the detective. Detective will look into the case. Dr. Frost thanks him. Detective asks the parties in question to come in. Even celebrities don't get special treatment in stalking cases. Frost says, yes, he remembers his mistake last time. (A flashback? Not sure which story this is...) On their way out, Anna asks Frost if he's going to do some quiet investigation on his own. Frost says he will, even if it's not his jurisdiction. He's going to do some profiling and gather some evidence. (I think what Frost wants to do is to pretend he's the stalker and try to think how he would stalk Anna.) Yoon wants to know where Frost is going. Frost replies, there's only one place, really. In the meantime, in the recording studio, Anna's about to go on the air in 30 minutes. Anna gets a call from an unknown number, and remembers that Frost asks her to record all incoming calls. Anna answers the phone and it's a call from someone she knows. (A Ms. Cody) Anna finishes the call and gets a reminder from her manager Sin that she's up in 15 minutes. Anna then downloads an app on her smart phone that monitors GPS tracking. She then goes to perform her song. It wasn't very good response. Anna is visibly worried. During the break, Anna takes some time to check her web email. She stops her when she remembers Frost's warning not to login to public computers. Suddenly she sees some comments about her performance (presumably bad ones). She remembers the days when she was a young girl and crying. What's wrong her older colleagues wonder? Her manager Sin tells one of the older colleague, Sena, that she's crying because of some bad reviews on the airwaves. Sena tries to cheer Anna up,calling her Ms Sniffles and how the wishes of the public and singers are at odds. The singers can't make everyone satisfied. It's an impossible dream to make everyone happy. So she should just ignore the hurtful words. Come on, now, you crybaby, let's practice together. Anna is told by her manager to get going. Anna remembers Frost command to clean up her email, separating out the threatening emails for legal purposes. When she's at home, she puts on men's shoes out to make it look like she's not living by herself. She's also told by Frost to check personal information in outgoing trash, like invoices or receipts. Anna then thinks about texting to her boyfriend but stops herself, thinking it's not the right time. Her boyfriend Woojin, visibly upset, is sitting on the couch getting yelled at, probably by his manager, to be more careful. Anna is reminded that her manager tells that she's in trouble because of the interview scandal, and that he'll pick her up tomorrow. Anna thinks about what Frost said, the class paper, and notes everything is causing her to be anxious. Frost goes to the parking lot, and sees the closed-circuit TV. He looks around and sees possible blind spots. Then he gets a call from the detective: the stalker has been caught! Category:Case 6